


Open Yourself Up

by CallMeThey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Fluff, Pezberry, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22657180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeThey/pseuds/CallMeThey
Summary: Things get heated during a game of truth-or-dare. Turns out Santana really really doesn't hate Rachel ;)
Relationships: Pezberry - Relationship, Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 91





	Open Yourself Up

Why she was sitting in Rachel Berry’s basement was beyond her. What was even more perplexing was that she had agreed to a childish game of truth-or-dare and was now sitting next to Britt on the floor. Santana glanced into her almost empty red solo cup and rolled her eyes, wishing she had chosen something stronger.   
“Okay everyone, I am sure we all know the basics of this game so we can just get started. Who wants to go first?” Rachel said as her eyes scanned her circle of friends.  
Santana physically could not keep her eyes from rolling. Even drunk Rachel spoke like she was giving an important speech.  
“I will!” Brittany excitedly yelled from beside her.  
She always loved how happy her best friend was, it was contagious, a small smile forming on the Latina’s face.   
“Sanny! Truth or Dare?”   
Santana smiled and pretended to carefully consider her options.  
“Dare.” She was Santana Lopez after all.  
“Ummm..I dare you to….sit on Rachie’s lap for the rest of the game.”  
Santana could feel everyone’s eyes on her, as well as here their gasps. She turned to look at Rachel who was refusing to make eye contact with her.  
“Britt how abo-”  
“Nope, you gotta do the dare San.” Brittany interrupted.  
Santana rolled her eyes and let out a defeated huff.  
“Whatever.”  
She got up and walked over to Rachel, looking down at her expectantly. Rachel reluctantly uncrossed her arms and stretched out her legs.   
“Come on Berry, don’t act like you can’t wait to have me on top of you.”   
“Santana! I will have you know I am in no way excited for this, in fact I am appalled by the entire situation.”  
“Damn Berry, calm down.”   
Santana turned around and plopped herself down onto Rachel’s lap. Underestimating just how drunk she actually was, Santana almost fell off the smaller woman’s lap. Rachel’s arms coming up to wrap around her waist and steady her.   
‘Thanks.” Santana mumbled.  
Rachel just nodded but did not attempt to remove her arms from around the Latina’s wasit. Santana decided to try and test the waters with Rachel, leaning back so that her back was pressed into the other woman’s chest. She smirked when she felt Rachel squirm.  
“Okay, who’s next?” Santana asked as she finished her drink.  
“That would be me.” Puck said as he focused his eyes on the two women.  
*Fuck*  
“Rachel, truth or dare?”  
“Umm.”  
“Don’t be a pussy Berry.” Santana whispered to her.  
Rachel playfully slapped her on the arm before choosing dare. Instantly regretting it as she saw a creepy smile take over Puck’s face.  
“ I dare you to take off your shirt.”  
“Reall-”  
“And Santana’s”  
“Excuse me?” Santana looked up at the mention of her name.  
“I dare you to take off your shirt...and Santana’s” Puck repeated.  
“Hold up, I already did my dare.” Santana said, glaring at Puck.  
“Exactly, this is Rachel’s dare.”  
The look Santana was giving the puck could have killed. She was pulled from those thoughts as she felt small hands tugging at her shirt.  
“Hands of Berry.”   
“I am just completing my dare Santana. If I recall correctly you are the one that coerced me into choosing dare in the first place so this is partially your fault.”  
“Jesus Berry calm down.”  
Santana raised her arms and allowed her shirt to be removed, leaving her in her lacy red bra and black skirt. She felt Rachel moving behind her, presumably taking off her own shirt and tossing it to the side.   
“Damn Berry, so that’s what you have been hiding.” Puck said as he moved to have a better view of the two women.  
*Pervert*  
Santana was surprised when Rachel’s arms,once again, wrapped around her waist. Only now they were touching her bare stomach, and when she leaned back she could feel the rough lace of Rachel’s bra instead of the softness of her shirt. She also could hear Rachel’s breath catch.   
She turned her head so that she could see Rachel,  
“You okay?” she asked with more sincerity than usual.  
“Yes, I am fine.” Rachel responded, though her flushed face told a different story.  
Santana turned back around and smirked as she shifted her butt in Rachel’s lap, causing the other woman to gasp.   
“Hmm, yeah you seem to be okay.” Santana said sarcastically.  
“What are you doing?” Rachel whispered.  
“Messing with you.”  
“Earth to Santana!” Britt yelled.  
“What?”  
“I asked you if you wanted truth or dare.”  
“I just went.”  
“No we all just went, it is back to you now.”  
*fuck*  
Santana cussed herself for getting so distracted by Rachel.  
“Dare of course.” she said flatly.  
“Turn around and straddle Rachel.”  
*what the fuck is up with them and Rachel??*  
“Whatevs”  
Santana turned around and wrapped her legs around Rachel. Their bra-clad chests brushing against each other.  
“Hi.” Rachel said breathlessly.  
“Hey.” Santana said, her eyes trained on the spot where her breast met Rachel’s.  
“Eyes are up here San.” Rachel said, putting her hand under the Latina’s chin, forcing her to make eye contact.  
Santana obviously blushed,  
“Sorry.” she mumbled.  
Rachel just smirked.   
*When did Berry get hot?*  
Santana jumped as she felt soft touches to her thighs. Looking down she realized Rachel was mindlessly drawing patterns there with her fingers.  
Santana instantly felt the temperature jump 20 degrees.  
“What are you doing?” she asked breathlessly.  
“Messing with you.” Rachel echoed her previous reply, inching her hand up higher.  
“Don’t start something you don’t plan on finishing .”  
“Who said I didn’t?”   
As Rachel finished the last syllable, she inched her hand up under Santana’s skirt.  
“Stop that.” Santana said unconvincingly. Her eyes darting around to find that everyone had now moved onto the makeshift dance floor and were all oblivious to them.  
“Why?”  
“Because if you don’t I am going to end up embarrassing myself.”  
Rachel just moved her hand closer to where Santana needed her,  
“What do you mean?”  
Santana stifled a moan,  
“You know exactly what I mean.”  
Rachel leaned in closer to her, brushing her lips against her ear.  
“I bet you are so wet for me right now. Are you wet for me Santana?”  
“Jesus Christ Rachel..” Santana breathed out.  
Santana felt Rachel’s hand flex on her upper thigh. The smaller woman let out an almost growl like sound.  
“I love it when you call me Rachel. God...the things that does to me.”   
“Fuck, take me to your room and I will show you just exactly what you’re doing to me.”  
Santana emphasized her words by rolling her hips into Rachel. Moaning as her center made contact with her stomach. Rachel’s eyes rolled into her head as she felt Santana’s wetness coat her bare stomach.   
“Fuck.” she moaned. Then surprising Santana, and herself, she managed to stand up, taking Santana with her. The Latina wrapped her legs around the shorter woman’s waist and allowed herself to be carried upstairs.   
“Damn Rachel, who knew you were so strong.” Santana said as she began to pepper kisses down the other woman’s neck.  
“I do have a rigorous exercise schedule Santana.”  
Before Santana could respond she felt herself being lowered onto Rachel’s bed. She looked up as she felt the weight of another body settling on top of her. Her eyes locked with Rachel’s, dark brown orbs full of desire.   
“Hi.”   
“Hi. You look stunning Santana. Underneath me, waiting for me to touch you. Do you want me to touch you Santana?”  
“God, Ber- Rachel.”   
Santana felt small hands wrap around her wrist and hold them above her head. She swallowed hard, instantly feeling her heart rate increase.   
“Wha-What are you doing.” Santana asked, barely able to form the words.  
“I have always wondered what it would be like to dominate the HBIC Santana Lopez. To have you writhing under my touch, begging me, and screaming my name. I plan on finding out.”  
Before Santana could form a coherent thought, which wasn't easy in her current state, she felt Rachel begin kissing down her neck. Sucking on the spot where her collarbone dipped, licking a stripe between her breast, moaning at the taste of the Latina’s skin.  
Santana’s hands tangled themselves in brown locks as Rachel began to tease her nipples through her bra.   
“Fuck Rachel...take it off.”   
Rachel grunted as she removed her mouth from the woman and reached behind her to undo the clasp of her bra, tossing it blindly to the side. Her mouth went right back to work. This time her lips wrapped around a bare nipple, her tongue sneaking out to flick it until it became a hardened nub, then kissing her way over to repeat the action on the other breast.   
“Go-God, Rachel.” Santana moaned. Her hips bucking up into Rachel, seeking any type of friction.   
“I want to taste you. Can I taste you Santana? God, I bet you taste so good. Are you wet for me right now?”  
Santana couldn’t help the obscene noise that left her mouth.  
“Yes Rachel. God yes, please.”  
Rachel made her way down Santana’s body, removing her skirt and panties as she went. Placing barely-there kisses across the Latina’s stomach, on each of her hips, and up her thighs.   
“Fuck you smell so good.”  
“Plea--uhhgn. Fuck.”  
Rachel slowly swiped her tongue from Santana’s entrance to her clit, moaning at the taste. She repeated this action several times, turning Santana into a moaning mess.  
“God you taste good. Does it feel good baby?”  
Santana groaned, her thighs squeezing Rachel’s head.  
“God yes, Rachel. More.”  
Rachel wrapped her lips around Santana’s clit, sucking hard as her tongue lightly flicked against it.   
“Yes..shit. Rachel.” Santana’s hands tangled in Rachel’s hair and held her in place.   
Rachel plunged her tongue inside of Santana and that was all it took. With a string of curses in a mixture of English and Spanish, Santana came. Rachel placed feather light kisses up Santana’s stomach, coaxing her through her orgasm. When they were once again face to face, Santana wrapped her arms around the smaller girl’s neck and pulled her in for a slow but sensual kiss. Moaning as she chased her taste from Rachel’s mouth.  
“Fuck Rachel, that was amazing.”  
Rachel smirked into the kiss and began sneaking her hand down Santana’s stomach.  
“Oh I’m not done with you yet.”  
Rachel gave no other warning as she plunged to fingers into Santana and began scissoring them in and out at a rapid pace.  
“Rachel!” Santana screamed. Surprised by the sudden onslaught of sensations.   
“How does it feel Santana? How does it feel to have someone like me fucking you. Turning you into a moaning, screaming mess. Do you like being filled by me, god you feel so good.”  
Santana’s nails dug painfully into Rachel’s shoulders,  
“God damn Rachel. Yes, god you feel so good. I love feeling you fuck me, I love you making me scream.”  
Rachel growled as she picked up her pace. Santana was incoherent, she just moaned and allowed Rachel to fuck her into oblivion.  
“Look at me Santana. I wanna look into your eyes as I make you fall apart.”   
With what felt like intense effort, Santana opened her eyes and looked at Rachel. Rachel’s eyes were completely blown, Santana could only imagine what she looked like.   
Rachel increased the speed of her fingers as she began to rub Santana’s clit with her thumb, pulling another orgasm from the woman.  
“Rach...wow.”   
“God, you look so fucking sexy right now. Your chest is heaving, your hair is wild, your lips are red and swollen. You look so fucking great.”  
Santana smashed their lips together, the kiss was all tongue and teeth.   
“God Rach, I love this side of you. This powerful dominating side, I always knew you’d be great in bed, but Jesus christ.”  
Rachel just chuckled.   
“So you’ve thought about fucking me before?”  
“Maybe once or twice” Santana smirked.  
“And what was that like?”  
Santana, in one swift movement, flipped them so that she was on top.  
“Let me show you.”  
Santana leaned down and kissed Rachel, running her tongue along them until they allowed it to enter. She mapped the other woman’s tongue, committing it to memory. After kissing like this for several minutes, Santana pulled back and looked at Rachel. Pushing her bangs back from her forehead.  
“You are so beautiful.”  
Rachel beamed up at her before pulling her in for a quick kiss.   
“I appreciate that Santana but right now I need you to fuck me. I want your tongue on me or your fingers inside me, anything just please fuck me.”  
Santana exhaled sharply and laid her forehead on Rachel’s.  
“I wanna be inside you. I want to be able to see you as you come. God, I bet you look so sexy when you’re coming.”   
“Santana, please.” Rachel whined.   
Santana nodded and sat back to remove Rachel’s pants and panties, then settling back on top of her. She began to trail her hand down Rachel’s body until she met the apex of the other woman’s thighs.   
Santana’s head fell to Rachel’s shoulder,  
“God you’re so wet.”  
Rachel whined,  
“All for you.”  
Santana shuddered as she entered Rachel, feeling the smaller woman wrap her legs around her lower back and her hands grip her shoulders. Santana began to slowly move her fingers, drawing the most intoxicating sounds from the other woman.   
“More, please. Santana, more.” Rachel moaned as she bucked her hips into her hand.  
Santana nodded as she added a third finger and sped up her movements.   
“Yess, yes, yes.” Rachel hissed.   
“God, you feel so good Rachel. All warm and tight.”  
“I’m so close Santana.”  
Santana raised her head to look at Rachel.  
“Let go Rach. Come for me.”  
That’s all it took, a long low moan escaped Rachel’s throat as she came all over Santana’s hand.   
Santana slowly removed her fingers and made a show of licking them clean, causing Rachel to moan.   
“Come here.” Rachel pulled Santana down and tasted herself on her lips.  
“You have no idea how long I wanted to do that.” Rachel breathed out.   
“I have some ideas.”  
“What do you mean?”  
Santana rolled off of Rachel and sat up beside her, drawing random patterns on her arms.  
“It means that..I have wanted you too. For a long time actually, Britt is the only one who knows. I think that is why she targeted us tonight during truth-or-dare.”  
Rachel blushed and looked down at where Santana’s hands were now playing across her stomach.  
“I thought you hated me.”  
Santana felt her heart clench,  
“Not at all. Listen Rach, I know I have been beyond shitty to you, with the slushies and the awful nicknames. But I do not hate you, I never have. I guess me being mean to you was a way of me trying to ignore my actual feelings. I know that isn’t an excuse but I am sorry.”  
“Your actual feelings?”  
“I love you okay? Like love you love you. Britt has been trying to get me to tell you for a while now but I was scared. I was scared of being open and free, scared of being myself, and scared that you wouldn’t feel the same way.”  
Rachel grabbed both of Santana’s hands in hers.  
“I-I love you too.”  
“You don’t have to say it back Rachel.”  
“I know I don’t. And I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.”  
Santana finally looked up at Rachel to see her staring at her intently.  
“You really love me?” she asks in a soft voice, one Rachel had never heard before.  
Rachel pulled her in for a quick but passionate kiss.  
“Yeah, I do.”  
Santana smiled and pulled Rachel into her,  
“Good, because I really was getting really tired of having to act like I didn’t want you.”  
“Santana?”  
“Yeah Rach?”  
“Do you want to be my girlfriend?”  
Santana smiled, and kissed Rachel’s head.  
“Yeah I do. I really do.”  
Rachel buried her face in Santana’s neck as the other woman placed kisses along her hairline.  
“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
